


Дом с привидениями

by miloserdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, все бесконтрольно страдают, инцест дело семейное, как насчет немного расчлененки, премия отец года, слишком много отсылок к симмонсу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: - Неро, - говорит Вергилий. – Возвращайся назад.- Значит, не поможешь, - пожимает плечами Неро.- Это лучшая помощь, которую возможно предложить. Тебе здесь не место.





	Дом с привидениями

**Author's Note:**

> фор май диар френд @ksobakaa (гад блес хе синфул соул)

_we must bring_

_our own light_

_to the_

_darkness_

_\---_

 

 

Воспоминание накатывает волной, и Неро чувствует, как во рту становится постной слюна. Он успевает добежать до ванной и его рвет в раковину – кровью с черными прожилками, выглядит мерзко, и Неро долго отплевывается от медного кровавого привкуса. Он опирается о раковину, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках, затем поднимает глаза и встречается глазами в зеркале с Данте. Тот стоит, опершись на двери ванной и сложив руки на груди. Неро включает воду и бездумно смотрит, как в стоке закручивается черно-красная пена.

\- Неро, - нарушает молчание Данте. – Ты вспомнил.

Он не отвечает, только чуть ниже наклоняет голову. Данте вздыхает.

\- Ты должен рассказать мне.

\- Я тебе ни черта не должен.

Глаза Данте опасно сужаются, Неро видит, что он делает над собой усилие, чтобы не ответить резко. По правде говоря, он был бы не прочь, если бы ему все-таки удалось довести Данте, чтобы он врезал ему, чтобы разбил его лицом зеркало над раковиной, чтобы выкрутил ему руку и сунул лицом в воду, пока он не начнет захлебываться. Что угодно, лишь бы что-то почувствовать, кроме черной пустоты, которая выходит из него вместе с кровью.

Но Данте не делает ничего подобного. Он едва слышно выдыхает и упрямо повторяет:

\- Ты должен рассказать, Неро. Я тоже должен вспомнить. Только тогда я смогу тебе помочь.

\- Зачем вообще мне помогать?

Данте не отвечает, отлипает, наконец, от косяка двери и подходит к нему со спины близко – слишком близко. Он утыкается носом в короткие волосы на его затылке, и у Неро на секунду перехватывает дыхание. Данте кладет свою руку поверх ладони Неро, которой тот все еще опирается на раковину, и Неро опять чувствует приступ паники. Он закрывает глаза и видит то, что пытается забыть: как ребра протыкают легкие и он не может вздохнуть, как кровавое озеро липко затягивает его по лодыжки, как стонет и скрипит пустой ствол дерева, наполненного болью.

Свободной рукой Данте перехватывает его за горло, слегка сжимает, возвращая к мыслям здесь и сейчас, чтобы Неро переключил фокус внимания.

\- Рассказывай, - говорит он ему в шею, и от горячего дыхания у Неро что-то перехватывает внутри.

Он слушается.

 

-

 

Меньше всего он ожидал, что в аду будет тихо. Но оказывается здесь именно так, и когда Неро спускается в портал, еще разгоряченный дракой снаружи, тишина бьет его контрастом по сравнению с шумным внешним миром. Здесь сложно что-то оценить органами чувств – он будто теряется среди этой звенящей тишины. Когда он первый раз натыкается на кучку демонов, которые при его приближении начинают суетиться, будто давно ждали его, ему кажется будто звуки боя разносятся на мили вокруг.

Как ни странно, бой не приносит ему особо удовольствия. Зато, когда в следующей стычке с особо крупным демоном он, не особо задумываясь, обращается в демоническую форму, мир вокруг обретает не только звук и краски, но даже будто бы вкус. Неро чувствует, как буквально бурлит кровь в его жилах, разгоняя огонь по всему телу и приходит в себя, только когда разрывает демона на куски голыми когтями. Он обращается в человека и долго пытается отдышаться, тишина и пустота снова опускаются на него, будто плотное покрывало, блокирующее восприятие.

Он идет долго, достаточно до того, чтобы устать и от дороги, и от бесчисленных стычек. Но когда оборачивается, портал у него практически за спиной, будто бы он не отходил далее мили. Почему-то Неро кажется, что если он пойдет обратно, эффект будет абсолютно противоположным.

Когда он слышит вдали звуки чужого боя, Неро пускается бежать. Он не успевает – к тому времени, как он перебирается через скалы, бой уже окончен.

Вергилий медленно расправляет плечи и оборачивается, все так же не спеша. Он один, поверженные демоны рассыпаются в труху в считанные моменты.

На руках его тускло поблескивают металлические когти, переходящие в высокую перчатку. Неро не видит, где она заканчивается, потому что верхний край врос в кожу. Беовульф, Неро доводилось пару раз видеть это оружие. У Данте, думает он, и во рту внезапно становится сухо.

Вергилий наблюдает за сменой выражений на его лице очень внимательно, и в этот самый момент издает приглушенное «хм» - наверное, это сойдет за смешок.

\- Неро, - говорит он, и в холодном голосе сквозит насмешка. – Ты разочарован? Я же предупреждал, что мы встретимся для реванша.

Неро хмурится и сжимает кулаки.

\- Не сейчас, - отмахивается от него Вергилий. – Сейчас, я полагаю, ты пришел за чем-то другим.

Неро не отвечает.

\- За кем-то другим, - продолжает Вергилий и подходит ближе.

Он поднимает руку и проводит пальцами по лицу, берет за подбородок, поворачивает – без нежности, скорее из интереса. Неро протестующе откидывает голову, но Вергилий цепко сжимает пальцы, металлические когти больно впиваются в кожу, и Неро терпит, пока он закончит свой осмотр.

Неро украдкой рассматривает его лицо в ответ, то и дело отводя глаза. Пытается найти знакомые черты, пытается найти хоть что-то, что будет подсказкой.

\- Где он? – спрашивает Неро.

\- Мы разделились, - пожимает плечами Вергилий.

Глядя на выражение лица Неро, он смеется – если, конечно, уничижительное «ха» можно назвать смехом.

\- Ты действительно спустился в ад за этим? О, ты и правда унаследовал семейные черты.

\- Ты мне не поможешь? – скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает Неро.

В лице Вергилия он улавливает странное выражение и если бы не знал, кем он является, то возможно принял бы это за сострадание. 

\- Неро, - говорит Вергилий. – Возвращайся назад.

\- Значит, не поможешь, - пожимает плечами Неро.

\- Это лучшая помощь, которую возможно предложить. Тебе здесь не место.

\- Поэтому я здесь.

Неро хмурится.

\- Это царство демонов, Неро, - говорит Вергилий, складывая руки за спиной. – В тебе слишком много человеческого, чтобы быть здесь.

Он знает – уже знает. Сколько бы он здесь не пробыл, ощущается это бесконечностью, и Неро уже чувствует, как странно ведет себя та часть демонической крови, что течет в нем. Хуже всего с триггером – после того, как он обратился в последний раз, ему так и не удалось целиком вернуться в человеческую форму. Под одеждой не видно, но руки у него все в прожилках чешуи, которая будто бы пульсирует в присутствии Вергилия.

\- Где вы виделись в последний раз? – упрямо спрашивает Неро.

\- Здесь, - просто отвечает Вергилий.

\- Здесь?

Вергилий не отвечает. Он отходит чуть дальше, к скоплению белых валунов, и садится на плоский камень, опершись на рукоять меча.

\- Я не понимаю, - признается Неро.

\- Ты можешь подождать его здесь со мной, - говорит Вергилий, и в голосе его сквозит насмешка. – Но столько времени у тебя нет.

Неро лишь сжимает губы, удерживая еще один вопрос, и разворачивается. Раз демоническая кровь своей реакцией привела его сюда, она поможет отыскать и Данте. Он прислушивается к черноте внутри и тому, куда она тянется, и уверенно направляется в ту сторону.

Вергилий не удостаивает его прощальным словом.

 

-

 

Никто не знает, как они вернулись – почти никто. Кроме Моррисона. Именно он был в агентстве, когда Неро с Данте вывалились из портала, попутно выжигая огромную воронку прямо посреди холла.

Диван пришлось потом выкинуть, Данте был в ярости, когда пришел в себя, но Моррисон уверенно рассказал ему историю, как они выпали прямо на него и разнесли в щепки. Это вранье, конечно, выкинуть его пришлось, потому что он был насквозь прожжен и пропитан кровью, потому что именно туда они с Неро укладывают Данте – прощупывая его на целость, Неро соображает, что одним целым куском его держит только одежда. Сам он выглядит не лучше, и у него уходит больше часа, чтобы отмыться в душе от засохшей крови.

По молчаливому согласию Моррисон уходит, убедившись, что оба они дышат – будто бы его и не было здесь. Будто бы он ничего и не видел.

Данте просыпается через день, и только тогда Неро звонит Леди и Триш. И Моррисону. Которому удается изобразить чертовски правдоподобное удивление, когда он их навещает.

Проходит больше недели, прежде чем Данте удается заживить размолотые в кашу внутренности и зарастить кости. Только вот вспомнить ему так ничего и не удается.

Неро регенерирует свои раны куда быстрее. Но воспоминания растут в нем черными щупальцами день ото дня, все разрастаясь сетью. Триш пробует с ним поговорить. Леди пробует с ним поговорить. Черт, да даже Нико пробует с ним поговорить, на что Неро окончательно теряет терпение, и орет, срываясь.

Данте кладет ему руку на плечо, и Неро будто прошибает током.

\- Поехали, - говорит он ему. – Проветримся.

\- Куда это вы? – подозрительно спрашивает Леди.

\- Подышим свежим воздухом, - отвечает Данте. – Полезно для организма.

Леди громко хмыкает ему в спину, пока он накидывает плащ.

Неро послушно следует за Данте, послушно садится на пассажирское и послушно смотрит на дорогу и темнеющее небо, пока они едут. Он думает, какого черта все пытаются заставить его вспомнить. Если единственное, чего бы он хотел, это забыть.

\- Я понимаю, пацан, - говорит ему Данте. – Есть вещи, которые будут преследовать тебя потом всю жизнь.

Неро не отвечает.

\- Тебе придется научиться жить с ними. Потому что они никуда не денутся.

Они некоторое время едут молча, пока Неро гоняет его слова внутри головы. Данте вывозит их за город, на холм, с которого видно раскинувшийся внизу пригород, и глушит двигатель. Он выходит из машины, и Неро бездумно следует за ним, садится рядом на капот. На парковке кроме них никого, здесь, высоко над городом тихо – очень тихо. Не так давяще тихо, как в аду, но Неро все равно напрягается.

\- Я ничего не помню с тех пор, как мы спустились с Клифота, - признается Данте.

Он неосознанно поднимает руку и трет запястьем чуть выше солнечного сплетения. Неро знает, что там остался шрам – это странно, на Данте не остается шрамов, все всегда зарастает начисто. Он помнит, что именно там, через раздробленную грудину, проходил через сердце клинок. Ему не хочется этого помнить.

\- Я знаю, что тебе помнить не хочется, - продолжает Данте, и Неро чувствует комок в горле. – Но ты должен принять это. Иначе ты будешь заперт наедине со своими мыслями, будто в доме с привидениями. Эти мысли будут ложиться с тобой в постель. Маячить у тебя за плечом.

Неро молчит и сжимает пальцы до боли.

\- Я знаю, что случилось что-то, - продолжает Данте. – Там, в аду. Я знаю, что ты знаешь.

Невысказанные вопросы повисают в воздухе. Что я сделал? Что ты сделал? Что я сделал с тобой? Почему мы вернулись? Как мы вернулись?

_Почему не вернулся Вергилий?_

Данте поворачивается к нему лицом.

\- Поговори со мной, Неро, - говорит он, и Неро не может понять, это просьба или приказ в его голосе.

Он не хочет говорить. Он просто наклоняется вперед и целует Данте. Тот удивленно поднимает брови – и не отвечает на поцелуй. Но и не отталкивает его. Неро отрывается от Данте и целует его еще раз. И еще. Пока не чувствует, как Данте подается к нему, чуть наклоняя голову для удобства, как кладет одну руку ему чуть выше колена. Неро утыкается ему в шею, ухватившись двумя руками за чужие плечи, когда чувствует, как рука Данте расстегивает ему джинсы и уверенным, умелым движением обхватывает его.

Неро тяжело выдыхает и его, наконец, прорывает.

 

-

 

Он находит Данте так же, как и Вергилия раньше, по тому, как кровь начинает стучать в жилах быстрее, отдаваясь в висках. Но Неро почти сразу знает – _что-то не так._

Данте он застает, когда тот когтями рвет очередного демона на куски. Грязно, неряшливо – он никогда раньше так не делал. Данте любитель покрасоваться с мечом и с приемчиками, но это совсем не в его стиле.

Когда демон падает на землю корявыми кусками, заливая все кругом черной жижей, он поворачивается к Неро, и – о черт, твою мать, что же ты сделал, зачем же ты сюда полез – _что-то не так_ резко превращается во _все, абсолютно все, блядь, не так_.

С его триггером видимо тоже, что и с Неро, только в куда большем масштабе. Он выглядит скорее как демон, но кое-где еще проглядывают человеческие черты.

\- Неро, - рычит Данте и скалит острые зубы в пародии на улыбку. – Я ждал.

В голове у него лихорадочно проносятся мысли, что же делать. Может, на поверхности он придет в себя. Может, если удастся его вырубить…

\- Отличный план, - говорит Данте и снова смеется. – Только ты упустил важную деталь, _пацан._

Что бы за тварь не захватила этот облик, она не смеет называть его так. Неро хмурится и перехватывает меч.

\- Я отсюда никуда не собираюсь уходить, - продолжает Данте. – А вот тебе, думаю, придется остаться.

\- Данте? – неуверенно говорит Неро. Где-то в глубине остается надежда, что может быть он его услышит и как-то проявит себя. Черт, Неро даже не уверен действительно ли это он – но кто в аду посмеет принимать его форму? Значит, где-то под слоями огненной чешуи должен быть и настоящий Данте.

\- Я пришел за тобой, - заканчивает фразу Неро.

Данте фыркает.

\- Просто невероятно, - говорит он. – Стоило мне проявить хоть какое-то человеческое отношение к тебе, и ты поплыл. Неужели у тебя реально такие проблемы с доверием?

Неро бросает в жар. Да как он смеет.

\- Заткнись, - обрывает его Неро. – Ни черта ты не знаешь.

Данте – или кто бы это ни был – разводит губы в ухмылке, опять обнажая острые зубы. Он видит, что попал в точку и поэтому продолжает.

\- Не знаю? Но много ли тебе понадобилось, чтобы спуститься в ад вслед за тем, что я смог тебе дать? Да мне самому бывало неловко от того, с каким энтузиазмом ты всегда был готов стать на колени, - говорит Данте и неприятно смеется.

Слова настигают Неро, будто пощечина.

\- Ты сам это начал, - зачем-то оправдывается он.

\- Скорее, я позволил начать.

Неро тянется за мечом, но слишком поздно – выбитый из колеи, он на мгновение теряет концентрацию, и Данте сбивает его с ног, нависает сверху. От него пышет обжигающим жаром, Неро пытается его спихнуть, но он весит будто бы тонну. Данте кладет когтистую ладонь ему на грудь и проводит вниз, оставляя ожог, запускает когти ему в живот, глубоко. Неро давится кровью.

Он думает, сможет ли он обратиться до того, как его выпотрошат. И сможет ли он вернуться потом в человеческий вид.

Росчерк меча такой быстрый, что Неро не улавливает его взглядом – видит только волну воздуха, расходящуюся от мощнейшего импульса. Демон над ним рассыпается черными хлопьями, и Неро наконец хрипло вдыхает, избавившись от давящей на грудь тяжести.

\- Я же сказал тебе, - с легким раздражением говорит Вергилий, плавным и идеально выверенным движением пряча в ножны меч. – Что тебе здесь не место.

\- Я думал, ты уже понял, до какого места мне твои советы, - огрызается ему Неро и закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать от боли, когда перекатывается на бок, чтобы встать. Раны на животе зарастают быстро, но болезненно, когти задели его глубоко.

\- В тебе течет часть крови Спарды, - холодно говорит ему Вергилий. – Так хотя бы попытайся ей соответствовать.

\- Пошел ты, - говорит ему Неро, поднимаясь вначале на четвереньки и сплевывая кровь.

Вергилий подходит к нему ближе и поддевает подбородок концом ножен, вздергивая лицо Неро вверх.

\- Столько силы, - почти с сожалением говорит Вергилий. – И в таком необработанном виде.

Неро думает, доплюнет ли он повыше, собирая оставшуюся во рту кровь из рассеченной щеки.

\- Ты унизил себя перед демоном, - с легким разочарованием говорит ему Вергилий. – Уронил свое достоинство и чуть не проиграл, едва тебя задели лично. Это неприемлемо.

\- Возможно, когда тебе удастся испытать человеческую эмоцию, - говорит Неро, поднимаясь наконец на ноги и отряхиваясь. – Ты поймешь.

Вергилий смотрит на него чуть насмешливо.

\- Ты о том, смогу ли я убить демона с лицом собственного брата? Поверь, я тут достаточно долго, и ни разу моя рука не дрогнула.

Неро хочет задать вопрос, который крутится на языке, но это определенно не лучшая идея, так что вопрос повисает в воздухе, невысказанным.

_Что они говорят тебе?_

 

-

 

Неро сонно закидывает руку на другую половину кровати и, нащупав там лишь пустое место, мгновенно просыпается, будто на него вылили ведро холодной воды.

\- Эй, тише, тише, - тут же поворачивается к нему Данте.

Он сидит на самом краю кровати, упершись локтями в колени.

\- Я думал ты… - неловко говорит Неро.

Данте качает головой.

\- Я обещал не исчезать.

\- В прошлый раз тебе это не сильно помешало.

\- Эй, это действительно разговор, который нам стоит завести сейчас? – предостерегающе говорит Данте.

Нет, определенно нет. Но Неро не может сдержаться, ему нужно дожать до конца – чтобы понять, есть ли ответная реакция, чтобы понять, на месте ли границы.

\- Да ты не волнуйся, - саркастически говорит он. – Я привык.

Данте оказывается рядом одним быстрым движением – нависает над ним на руках, прижимая одной ладонью его шею. Неро тяжело сглатывает, и горло проходится мягким движением под его рукой. Данте цепко держит глазами его взгляд, сосредоточенно нахмурившись. Когда он на какую-то секунду спускается взглядом чуть ниже, Неро быстрым и резким движением поднимается вверх и бьет его лбом с размаху в лицо, и тут же, воспользовавшись замешательством, резко меняет позицию, подминая Данте под себя и прижимая его локтем поперек груди.

Из носа у Данте течет кровь, как и из треснувшей губы. Он дышит открытым ртом, а потом смеется. Неро смотрит на него в замешательстве.

\- Если ты здесь из-за того, - зло говорит ему Неро. – Что чувствуешь, будто чем-то мне обязан – то не утруждай себя.

Слова падают между ними тяжело, и Неро тут же чувствует сосущую пустоту под ребрами. Он не знает, что будет делать, если Данте действительно сейчас спихнет его с себя и уйдет.

Данте высвобождает ногу из-под навалившегося Неро и делает то, чего он не совсем ожидал – обхватывает его бедрами за бока, прижимая к себе чуть ближе. Неро пропускает вдох, когда чувствует кожей продолговатый шрам у Данте над солнечным сплетением.

\- Если бы я хотел уйти, - говорит ему Данте. – Меня бы тут давно не было.

\- Я рассказал тебе все, что было, - говорит Неро. – Больше ничего не осталось.

\- Я знаю, - говорит Данте и притягивает его за шею к себе.

 

-

 

Они идут вдвоем достаточно долго, чтобы Неро обдумал вопрос.

\- Почему ты вдруг на моей стороне? – говорит он.

\- Я не на твоей стороне, - флегматично отвечает Вергилий.

\- А на чьей же?

\- Ни на чьей, кроме своей.

\- Тогда какого черта ты идешь со мной?

Вергилий молчит какое-то время. Неро и не ожидает, что он решит ответить, но он говорит:

\- Мне тоже нужно найти его.

\- И почему ты сам не искал?

\- Я не могу, - внезапно честно говорит Вергилий. – Моя человеческая часть слишком слаба после разделения. Я не чувствую, куда ведет меня моя кровь. Только могу ощущать, что чувствует он.

\- И что же это? – задает вопрос Неро быстрее, чем успевает его обдумать.

\- Агония, - говорит Вергилий.

У Неро пересыхает во рту. Он хочет спросить еще, но слова не идут.

Дальше они идут молча. Сколько времени проходит, Неро не может сказать – час, день или неделя. Но в какой-то момент ландшафт неуловимо меняется – высохшая земля под ногами внезапно становится влажной грязью, которая выжимает грязно-красную пену, если наступить. На горизонте появляется черная точка, которая стремительно растет, пока они идут. Влаги в земле становится все больше, и спустя какое-то время они уже пробираются по ступни в красно-бурой жиже.

\- Что за…? – спрашивает Неро, в очередной раз застряв в размякшей земле и с трудом освобождая ногу.

\- Древо Клифот, - говорит Вергилий. – Растет на крови.

\- Клифот? – переспрашивает Неро. – Я думал, вы с ним разобрались.

\- Мы отделили корни от внешнего мира, чтобы оно погибло, - кивает Вергилий. – Но Древо должно взрасти снова. На нем держится подземный мир.

\- И что это должно значить? – озадаченно переспрашивает Неро.

Вергилий не отвечает. Но ускоряет шаг.

Когда они подходят ближе, так, что дерево и на глазах разрастающиеся ветви видно хорошо, Неро внезапно понимает, что должны были означать слова Вергилия.

Под самим древом крови почти по колено. Из красного озера поднимается мертвецки белый ствол с артрозными перекрученными ветками. Кровь стекает вниз по стволу, и он видит, как белыми щупальцами шевелятся корни в глубине.

Данте распят на стволе так, что его ступни лишь едва касаются кровавого озера. Голова опущена, пара кривых ветвей держит его руки. Он вскрыт через грудину и прибит к стволу собственным мечом – через красные влажные ребра Неро видит, как клинок проходит через ритмично бьющееся сердце. Кровь течет из-под ребер тонкими ручейками, стекая вниз по ногам и стволу дерева в красное озеро под ним.

Неро чувствует, что его начинает мутить. А потом, как изнутри поднимается злость.

\- Это твоих рук дело? – говорит он дрожащим от ярости голосом, поворачиваясь к Вергилию.

Тот лишь качает головой, не отрывая глаз от лица Данте, опущенного вниз.

\- Сними его, - говорит он Неро, медленно доставая меч из ножен. – Потом я открою вам портал.

\- Нам? – оборачивается к нему Неро.

\- Нужно завершить то, что он начал, - говорит Вергилий. – Древу нужна будет кровь.

Неро смотрит на него непонимающе, пока осознание не накрывает его. Вергилий оборачивается к нему, пока он медлит.

\- Сейчас, Неро, - холодно говорит он, и Неро слушается.

 

-

 

Он, в принципе, знал, что так и будет, только ждал, когда же это случится.

Данте уходит. Неро знает, куда и зачем. Так должно было быть.

\- Я не могу остаться, - говорит ему Данте, закидывая запасные обоймы в плечевую кобуру.

Неро кивает.

\- И мне не стоило бы этого делать, - продолжает Данте и некоторое время колеблется, глядя в нахмуренное лицо Неро. – Но я думаю, нам стоит пойти вместе.

До него не сразу доходит смысл фразы – а когда доходит, сердце у него пропускает удар. Ему требуется вся его концентрация, чтобы не измениться в лице, но судя по выражению Данте, не сильно выходит.

\- Я и не ожидал, что ты сможешь справиться сам, - пытаясь звучать уверенно, говорит он.

 

 


End file.
